Doris
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Doris is Kowalski's love interest in The Penguins of Madagascar. Their relationship has a tumultuous history and her fickle nature has led to Kowalski's heart being broken many times. They eventually set their differences aside and get together in The Penguin Who Loved Me. Bio *Ever since Gone in a Flash, the pairing of Doris & Kowalski has been called Dorwalski or Dorski. *First seen on a small picture that Kowalski had in Gone in a Flash. *According to Skipper, she only just "likes him", but that could be the leader's way of trying to get the thought of love out of his lieutenant's head because Skipper knows that love will only distract Kowalski. By now, Skipper and his team know that Kowalski can get too obsessed with certain things such as science and with new, fascinating technology (a.k.a. Officer X's Van & Dr. Blowholes' new state-of-the-art high definition entertainment system with surround sound and the sub-woofer), and when he created Jiggles (character) -- he acted like an overprotective parent. *Kowalski suggested using her sonar ability to locate a missing Maurice in the episode "Gone in a Flash." *Doris was referenced again on the show when Skipper briefly spoke of her in his sleep in the "Driven to the Brink" episode, saying "No, no, Doris, Kowalski must never know." *In the "Hot Ice" episode, Kowalski found footage of the two robbers inside the zoo. He put in a small tape inside the tape player, and instead of the footage of the robbers appearing on the screen, it was a recording of him reciting a poem for Doris the Dolphin. The poem states, "We swam as one, I touched your gentle flipper. And when we were done, you wanted someone hipper.", but Kowalski does not finish the poem because of his sudden sobbing. The other penguins stare blankly at the screen and Kowalski as he desperately tries to turn the footage off. Eventually, Kowalski succeeds turning the poem off, even though the remaining video after it was him crying and banging his head on a wall. *Doris was also mentioned in "Love Hurts" when Skipper was comforting Private on how the others knew about love too. When Skipper said, "Doris the dolphin?", Kowalski stood there with his hand still raised in denial. Skipper added to the statement, "Don't make me show them the tattoo." and after a brief hesitation, Kowalski started crying uncontrollably, "Doris!". * in The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, Mort reveals that Doris' name is the password for Kowalski's safe, and King Julien responds "Ooh, the dolphin-lady who broke him? Yes, he does go on and on about her.", then Mort asked "About who?" Clearly most of the zoo knows about the Dorwalski issue, including the lemurs, but Mort (having a worse case of stupidity than his king) only knows about it subconsciously. * In Loathe at First Sight, Kowalski invents the Love-u-laser to use on Doris so she will love him again (as in Hot Ice we see Kowalski's Poem to Doris, which says that they broke up). * In Showdown on Fairway 18 Skipper mentions Doris is Kowalski's enemy, Kowalski denied but he told him, "Isn't she Kowalski, think about it!'' Kowalski started crying over her again once Skipper turns on the blender one second later. *In The Penguin Who Loved Me Kowalski meets Parker the platypus, who is pretending to date Doris, and they convince him to help rescue Doris's brother "Francis" from his role as Flippy the Dolphin. It turns out that Francis is the first name of Dr. Blowhole, and Parker has been working for him all along. Kowalski defeats Parker and they and the other penguins escape Dr. Blowhole. Back on shore, Doris tells Kowalski that she loves him now and they kiss for the first time. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ----New grilfreind batman storm thormodson as voice marilne and kiowllosw batman xcartowomen aint Sonic xe boyfriend episode catwomen chate storm thormodson grilfreind Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Friend Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Series characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Dolphins Category:Heroes